The Love Center: At the Line
by Tuttle
Summary: The first in a series. The eight housemates continue to adjust to living together, Alliances are formed and love is found in the most unexpected of places. Parts 5End Added. PLEASE R&R.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**  
  
"I didn't eat your stupid yogurt!" And so the day began. Shannon McBain came storming out of the kitchen wearing a light blue baby-tee, swallowing what remained of the water from her glass as Julie Tanaka followed after her, upset... as usual. "I don't even like that stuff," Shannon protested. "Soy milk and... organic whatever. I'd rather get up in the morning and fry up a nice greasy slab of bacon."  
  
Julie cringed, "Do you even know what they do to those animals?" she said. "And take off my shirt. I never said you could wear my clothes."  
  
Shannon rolled her eyes, shamelessly tearing the shirt off over her head to reveal the light green, striped bikini top that she wore underneath.  
  
"Woo, take it all off baby, and go on up to wait in my room," Nick Messina was coming down the stairs. His whistles and cat calls were all too familiar at the cottage.  
  
"Not if you were the last living male on the face of the Earth," Shannon said, digging into a backpack, pulling out a new shirt, one of her own this time.  
  
"Oh come on, Shannon" Nick said. "I promise you the time of your life."  
  
"Cut it out, Nick" Jen Rappaport said, sitting in one of the chairs in the room. She leaned forward. "Not every woman thinks that you're God's gift to man."  
  
"Or maybe you're just jealous," Nick pointed out. "I gave you your chance, Jen. But... do feel free to pick up where Shannon leaves off."  
  
"Pig!" Jen spit.  
  
"Are you gonna shut up, or am I gonna have to come over there and make you?" Riley Colson spoke up. He would have been a decent match up for 'Goose' Messina, and was fairly confident that he could tackle the football player.  
  
"You think you can take me down Hendrix, I'd like to see you try." Nick challenged. Riley started for him.  
  
"Riley, don't do that" Marcie Walsh said suddenly, needing to step in to break up the fight before it began. "Guys..."  
  
"Stay out of this, short stuff," Nick said. "This is between me and the musician."  
  
"Will you just leave her alone, Nick" Hudson Prescott now spoke up. "And go make the breakfast, we're starving."  
  
"Some of us aren't," Julie said giving Shannon the evil eye.  
  
"I didn't eat your stupid yogurt!" Shannon said again.  
  
"Are you going to cook or not?" Hudson asked.  
  
"What if I don't?" Nick refused.  
  
"We're never going to get anything accomplished like this." Mark Solomon looked up from where he had been sitting, quiet and pretty much secluded from the rest of the group. It was safer that way he had decided.  
  
"You don't get a vote" Nick said  
  
"And why is that?" Marcie folded her arms across her chest. "He lives here too. He's got just as much a say in what goes on around here as everyone else."  
  
"Well I don't have to listen to what a queer has to say about anything around here."  
  
Mark sighed. He knew he shouldn't let anything Nick said get to him, but it always did. He still didn't know why he had convinced himself that coming out to the group was a good idea. But then he paused. He did it because he had to. He did it because Marcie was strong enough to stand up for her brother, Eric. She wouldn't falter when her own family criticized Eric's homosexuality. It took a brave person to stand up like that and Mark wanted to be that person... so he came out.  
  
Overall, his declaration had been pretty well received. Of course there was the initial shock among some of his house mates, but none of it really lasted too long. Nobody resented him, or felt threatened to be around him. Nobody but Nick.  
  
Mark just rolled with the punches. He didn't see a need to get involved in an argument that would be never ending. So, just like the others did with many of Nick's off handed sexist, pig headed comments, he ignored it.  
  
How the eight students had come to survive this long together was a shock and a wonderment. The heat was intense, tempers were high, and each of them could think of at least a dozen other ways they would rather be spending their summer break. But thanks to one thing or another that went wrong during the year, they each failed classes, they each needed credits to graduate, and this project was it. Besides, how hard could it be to spend close to three months in a cottage with a group of young adults who had the same purpose, to rebuild the Community Center from the ground up. By the looks of things, it would have been easier to train a fox to keep his hands of the chickens in a coop.  
  
"You know," Mark said. "I'll go make breakfast." He stood from his seat.  
  
"And I'll go to McDonald's." Nick said. "It's safer."  
  
Marcie rolled her eyes. "Come on, Mark, I'll give you a hand." Marcie couldn't stand to be in that room with Nick another moment longer either so she waited, walking into the kitchen with Mark.  
  
"I don't know why I came out." Mark said. "It was so much safer when nobody knew."  
  
"You mean when Nick didn't know." Marcie said. "You know how Nick is. He has something to say about everyone. He's a sexist, homophobic, pig. You've probably met your share of people like Nick."  
  
Mark laughed, getting the eggs from the refrigerator. "Nobody's quite like Nick," he said. "It's almost like he makes a point of shoving this in my face. Like I should be ashamed of it, of being gay."  
  
"But you're not..." Marcie said, almost as if she was asking him.  
  
"No, I'm not." Mark said. "I'm more ashamed that I didn't have the courage enough to say anything earlier. But I'm not ashamed of who I am."  
  
Marcie smiled. "And you shouldn't be. Nick may be a big man on the football field, but.... you're a better person than he'll ever be. And I mean that."  
  
"I know you do," Mark smiled, trying his hardest not to blush.  
  
Marcie laughed before changing the subject. "We'd better get breakfast started before the rest of the Love Crew starves to death."  
  
"We wouldn't want that" Mark laughed. "We need them all to get through this thing."  
  
"Plus they're not bad people." Marcie helped him to cook.  
  
Mark smiled. "If they could keep from killing eachother."  
  
TBC


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"So are you excited?" Marcie asked as she spooned the eggs onto a platter. "I mean... to start training again in you downtime."  
  
Mark laughed. "You've seen this place, Marcie. When's the last time any of us had downtime?"  
  
"OK, you have a point," Marcie smiled. "But... if Nick can get whole days off for football practice, I'm sure you can take time for the swim team." Mark raised his eyebrows, looking at her. "Oh come on. You know the guys will help cover your share. Riley and Hudson. Oh... and when Ronnie gets back from New Jersey, he's going to be helping us out too..."  
  
"So... things are better between you and your brother." Mark said.  
  
Marcie sighed. "Not... really. He's still set on getting Eric to cancel this wedding. He's never going to come around, he's never going to accept this or..."  
  
"Eric is his brother," Mark said. "I just don't know... why... even families can't accept this. I mean... your own family."  
  
"He has me," Marcie said. "And he always will. Gay, straight, whatever. I love him, he's my best friend. I just wish Ronnie... and my Dad...I wish they could see that Eric isn't any different than anyone else."  
  
"I wish everybody could see that." Mark said. "But look around, Marcie. Not everyone is as tolerant as you are."  
  
"They should be."  
  
"How is it going in there?" Shannon called. "We're starving."  
  
Mark laughed as he and Marcie gathered the food and stepped out of the kitchen. They looked around at the five other faces. "Nick really took off," Mark said.  
  
"Oh well, his loss, more for us." Shannon said, sitting down."  
  
Marcie saw the look on Mark's face. "Don't take it too hard." she said. "It's Nick."  
  
"Who's taking it too hard?" Mark said. "I'm fine, let's eat."

* * *

Nick decided against the Egg McMuffin and grabbed an energy bar and a bottle of water at the grocery before heading for the University. Working out helped him clear his mind. Plus, it wouldn't hurt, especially with the first game of the season happening so early in the year.  
  
Nick stepped into the gym, passing the pool on the way to the locker room. He tore off his tee shirt as he stepped up to his locker.  
  
"Look who's here." Nick heard, turning around to face Ethan Harrison and Sean Ridge, his teammates and KAD brothers. "You see who I see, Sean? Looks like Messina."  
  
"What you doing here, Nick?" Sean said. "You finally through with that sorry project?"  
  
Nick sighed. He had felt just like that when the Love Project started, but it had grown on him. He wouldn't admit it, but completing the project had become important to him.  
  
"I had to get out of that house, man." Nick said. "And if I wanna start at all this season..."  
  
"You've gotta lift and keep up that muscle mass." Sean said.  
  
"Yeah, man," Ethan added. "Legs... Arms..."  
  
"Which is why I'm here." Nick said. "I'm gonna hit the weight room... then the track, wind sprints."  
  
"Damn, Nick" Ethan said. "Where do you find the energy at night."  
  
Nick laughed, shaking his head. "Believe me," he said. "If there was a way to keep up my game and be able to stay awake past nine o'clock every night. I'd go for it."  
  
Ethan and Sean exchanged glances. "What if we told you we could help you out?" Ethan said. "Cut down on your training time."  
  
"I'd say where's the magic bullet." Nick continued changing, almost shaking it off as a joke before he caught glimpse of something in Ethan's hand.  
  
"Your magic bullet" Ethan said extending the small glass bottle and hypodermic. Nick was speechless. "Build the body, keep your energy for the ladies."  
  
"The ladies..." Nick said. "Right..." he paused. "You're serious."  
  
"Would we lie to our brother?" Ethan said. "We're KAD, man. We've got your back, you've got ours, right?"  
  
"You want me to shoot myself up with that." Nick said.  
  
"Beats being worn out." Sean said. "Go ahead."  
  
Ethan placed it in Nick's hand. "This one's on us," he said. "Take it." Nick clutched it in his hand. "A free ride. It's yours." 


	3. Chapter Three

"Where the hell is Nick?" Riley said, coming down the stairs. "We can't start working on the next stage without him."  
  
"He doesn't have football practice today" Hudson pointed out. "He should be here."  
  
"Yeah well we all saw how he tore out of here before," Shannon said. "I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't come back at all today."  
  
"You think maybe one of us should go find him?"  
  
No need." The door had swung open and Nick entered. "Can we just get this over with?"  
"What, now that you're ready?" Shannon said.  
  
Nick laughed, approaching her. "You have something else in mind?"  
  
"You're disgusting,"  
  
"We've got a lot of work to do today" Riley said. "If we're going to get anything done, we need to get going." Nick moved passed him, going up the stairs. "Now where are you going?"  
  
"If it's any of your business, I'm going to the bathroom. Do you need any more information?"  
  
"Are you guys still here?" Julie said, coming into the room.  
  
"Just waiting on you and Nick" Jen said.  
  
"I'm set." They looked at Nick.  
  
"I'll meet you guys at the site." Nick said.  
  
"Come on," Riley said. "Marcie and Mark are already holding down the fort."

* * *

"Marcie?" Jen said once they had reached the site. "What's going on, where's Mark?" She looked around.  
  
"Oh... you guys didn't pass him?" she said. "He was checking out the plans last night and left them in the room. He went back to get them."  
  
"Maybe he can pick up Nick on the way back." Riley said. "I hope they don't kill eachother."

* * *

Nick stood in the bathroom, eyeing the hypodermic that Ethan had given him. It was already filled, thanks to Nick's own doing, but he hesitated, thinking, playing through different scenarios in his mind. Ultimately, he had come to a decision. He pulled the cap off the needle, piercing it into the fleshy part of his rear.  
  
The initial entry stung, but just for a brief second before he injected the juice and retracted the needle. Nick dabbed the point of entry, lightly with a piece of toilet paper before recapping and wrapping the needle, tossing it into his gym bag. He would find a safer way of disposing it later. He couldn't leave it in the waste basket for the rest of the house to see.  
  
Nick turned to step out of the bathroom, swinging the door in and walking out, practically colliding with Mark. "Jesus," Nick said. "Will you watch where you're going." Mark shook it off. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"The plans," Mark said, pointing out the folded papers in his hand.  
  
"Right, whatever." Nick said. "Can we just get out of here. I've got a meeting to get to later with resident services."  
  
"We all do," Mark said. "Something about our dorm assignments."  
  
"Yeah, well if the school screws this one up, I'm outa here."  
  
Mark smiled inwardly. Was he really having a human conversation with Nick? "Would off campus housing be that bad?" he said. "I mean at least you wouldn't have to give up your football scholarship and end up having to play for... Philly State."  
  
"Don't even joke like that" nick said. "I'd die before I played for Philly State." He headed for the door. "Besides, my old man wouldn't hear of it. It's LU or nothing"  
  
Mark didn't want o press his luck, but was shocked that Nick was telling him all this. He enjoyed the conversation. "He came here... your Dad?"  
  
"He was All-State Champ. Captain of the Cougars... quarterback three of his four years. He was all set to go pro... til he tore his knee." He paused. "I can do what he couldn't. And I will. As soon as we finish this project, and the scouts come to watch the team... I'm gonna go where my Dad only dreamed of going."  
  
Mark was silent. Nick was capable, he thought. He had seen him play... on more than one occasion.... and Nick was good. He was talented and if any one of the Cougars could end up going pro, it was Nick Messina. Catching the glimpse of determination in Nick eye was mind blowing. It could send a chill down anyone's spine. There was passion there and Mark could see it.  
  
"Are we going to the site or not?" Nick said.  
  
Mark nodded slowly. "Yeah... yeah, I'm right behind you."


	4. Chapter Four

It was a long and excruciating day at the site, as usual. The heat was intense and the sweat poured off each of their brows, but changing at this point was not an option. They were all late for a meeting with President Davidson about on campus housing.  
  
"God, Nick," Julie said, nudging him away. "Move over, you stink."  
  
"Like you're some bed of roses." Nick said. "Stop complaining."  
  
"Both of you stop complaining." Riley said. "Can we just find out why we're here without killing eachother... please."  
  
"I would agree with Riley" Viki entered the office. "Especially seeing that the news I have for the eight of you may not be very good."  
  
"We're not going to be able to extend the project..." Marcie said. "We're all going to fail..."  
  
"No, Marcie," Viki said. "The Love Project has received extra funding. It will be allowed to continue." All eight breathed a sigh of relief. "However... resident services never received any of your dorm requests."  
  
"I guess we were all just so preoccupied with the project..." Mark said.  
  
"So we have nowhere to live?" Julie said. "What are we supposed to do with nowhere to go?"  
  
"Well" Viki said. "I know that this mostly affects just five of you. Jen, Marcie, Hudson... I do know that you have already gotten off campus housing, but I have come up with a solution that could be beneficial to all of you."  
  
"We can live in the lecture hall" Nick shook his head.  
  
"Well, Nick... you are more than welcome to find an empty area on campus to set up your things. Or, you can leave them right where you are now." She paused. "The eight of you are being provided the cottage for dorming purposes for the academic year."  
  
"We have to live there for the whole year?!"  
  
"No, Nick. You don't have to do anything. But I must tell you... there are no available dorm rooms." Viki paused again. "You're free to come and go as you please, and it will be no cost to you."  
  
"No cost?" Riley said. "Where do I sign?"  
  
"You know... it might be easier if we're all in the same place." Hudson said. "I can sublet my place for the extra cash."  
  
"We do need a place to stay," Julie said.  
  
"Yeah" added Shannon. "I don't really wanna move back in with Aunt Eve."  
  
"And me heading back home now is not an option." Mark said. "I'm in."  
  
Marcie looked at Jen in silent agreement. "I guess we could rent the place out for the year. We'll do it."  
  
They all turned and looked at Nick who had his arms folded across his chest. "Alright. Alright I'm in."  
  
Wonderful," Viki said. "I hope that you are able to get the building completed."  
  
"We will" Jen said. "We definitely will. Thank you."

* * *

Michael was still having a hard time getting around. His cast was seeming to be more and more of an inconvenience, especially now that he knew keeping it on for a bit longer was just for precautionary measures.  
  
"You're still here?" Danielle Majors asked. She had joined the hospital staff as a nurse right around the time Michael began his residency. "I thought you'd be home already."  
  
"It takes me a little longer these days." Michael smiled a bit. "I'm off now."  
  
"Home to your girlfriend?" she poked at him.  
  
"Home to my roommate."  
  
"Ohh" Danielle leaned forward. "Sounds like trouble in paradise. What happened?"  
  
"Conflict of interest. I'm working on it. I'm trying to... I'm trying to work on it." he said, looking over, growing silent as he saw Marcie standing in the corridor.  
  
Danielle pat him on the back. "Good luck."  
  
Michael pursed his lips, going over to where Marcie stood. "Hi." he said  
  
"Hi," Marcie said softly.  
  
"How's... the project going?"  
  
"It got extended."  
  
"Oh that's..." Michael paused, shaking his head. "We need to stop this, Marcie. We need to stop dancing around this and talk to eachother."  
  
"I agree" she said. "I want to talk, Michael. I don't want to fight with you."  
  
"We agree on that" Michael said. "So umm... how about an early dinner?" We could... we could just talk. How's that sound?" Marcie nodded. "Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah" she smiled softly.  
  
"Great. Great I... I just have to hobble on out of here. You wanna go..."  
  
"Yeah. I'm up for anything. I'll give you a hand."


	5. Chapter Five

Michael walked with Marcie into the diner, taking a seat close to the door. "It's nothing spectacular" Michael said. "I'm kinda broke. Just had to cover the rent... with Ronnie out of town..."

"Oh it's fine," Marcie said. "It's perfect."

"We haven't really had... all that much time together."

Marcie picked up her menu. "We've been pretty busy... I was going to call you..."

"Marcie," Michael said. "Come on. You were angry with me."

"Yeah" Marcie said. "Of course I'd be angry. This is... important to me. My family is important to me."

"I know," Michael said. "Marcie I understand that. I know how much you love your brother, I know that you believe in what he's doing and I respect that. I respect the way you feel, Marcie. I'm not trying to change that."

"Thank you"

"But now at the same time, why can't you just respect the way that I feel? We don't have to agree on every single detail of our lives."

"Eric is an important part of my life, Michael"

"I'm not asking you to shun him. I am actually really looking forward to meeting him." Michael paused. "Marcie...just because I don't agree with you, doesn't mean I don't love you. Because I do Marcie. I do love you. More than anything in this world."

Marcie looked at him, setting her menu down. "Then why can't you have an open mind about this?"

"Why do you have to keep pushing it on me?" Michael said. "God, Marcie, I said I'd try. I promised to be civil and I have been. I may not support gay marriage but I'm not going around trying to get everyone to change their point of view. I'm not trying to convince you that it's wrong, why are you so set on convincing me that it's right. Why can't we just agree to disagree on this? It's a difference of opinion here."

"It's more than that, Michael."

"You're making it more than that Marcie! You're making it into something that it doesn't have to be and it's tearing us apart."

"I am not going to turn my back on my brother," Marcie said.

"I never asked you to. Can't you see that? Can't you accept that I don't believe in this like you do? I'm not looking to make trouble for him. I'm not going to convene a group of protesters to picket at his wedding. I'm not going to call up churches and have congregations pray for their souls. But at the same time, I'm not going to be dancing around in the streets singing praises either."

"God, Michael, at least have a little respect."

"I have plenty of respect," he said. "I respect you. I don't know Eric, but I respect him. I can say it a thousand times, Marcie. I don't agree with what he's doing, but I'm not going to stand in his way. I don't want to fight about this anymore."

"We shouldn't have to fight about this at all." Marcie said. "You just don't get it."

"I don't get it?" he said "What's there to get? You feel one way, I feel another. I'm not going to go out and rally for gay rights just because you believe in it. I don't."

Marcie shook her head. "God... " she said "You sound just like Ronnie."

"No" Michael said. "It's not that I sound too much like Ron to you. It's that I don't sound enough like Al." He could see her face. Knew that the minute the words had left his mouth that he should have never said them and he was reminded by the stinging slap that met his face. "Marcie..." he said as she pushed herself up from the booth. "Marc.... Marcie" She didn't say a word, storming out of the diner.

>>>>>>

Shannon made her way up to the SDD Sorority house. "This is stupid" she said. "I might as well find something to do while I'm stuck here another year." She went up, greeted immediately by one of the sisters.

"Shannon?" She said looking her over. Shannon must have seemed acceptable to her, because the sister moved aside. "I'm Heather." She led Shannon inside where another of the sisters sat. "And this is Kristy."

"Right..." Shannon said. "Heather and Kristy. You're cheerleaders to, aren't you?"

"Yeah" Kristy said. "You planning on joining the team too?"

Shannon laughed. "I have to draw the line somewhere."

Heather and Kristy looked at eachother. "So you want to pledge SDD?" Heather said.

"That's... why I'm here." Shannon said. "My cousin John... he thinks I need to experience more." she rolled her eyes.

Heather and Kristy looked Shannon over, whispering among eachother for a moment. "You need to do something before you can pledge" Heather said as Kristy tried not to giggle. "You know Nick Messina."

Shannon laughed. "Know him." she said "We've been living together for the past three months."

"Oh..." Kristy said "then it should be no problem. Not that you'd have a problem."

"A problem.... what?" Shannon said.

Kristy smiled. "Seducing him."

"Hold on," Shannon said. "You want me to sleep with Nick. Hasn't he already had almost everyone that moves? Is that supposed to be a challenge?"

"Nick?" Kristy said "Nick is all talk. He hasn't touched a cheerleader and has only been with one of the sisters," she looked at Heather.

"And it was a disappointment" Heather said. "He was done before we even hit the sheets. So are you up for it?"

Shannon was shocked. They couldn't possibly be talking about the same Nick Messina. This was a challenge she was willing to take just to prove them wrong. "You bet" she smiled.


	6. Chapter Six

"I'm hungry," Shannon said, walking into the cottage. "Tell me Nick didn't take off again."

"You just missed them." Mark said. "Everyone went out to Rodi's. You might still be able to catch them if you run."

"Gee, thanks" Shannon said, turning to leave the cottage, walking passed Marcie, who was coming in.

"Marcie?" Mark said. "Marcie what is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's nothing," she turned her back.

"Don't lie" he said. "You've been crying. Marcie..."

"It's Michael, OK? It's Michael." Marcie cried, falling back on the sofa. "I'm sorry..."

Mark sat beside her, looking over at her. "No, it's OK" he said soothingly. "Did you two have a fight?"

"When's the last time we didn't fight?" Marcie sighed again. "Sorry." She sniffled. "It's just that... he knows that Eric and James... he knows that this wedding is important to me. He knows how I feel about this."

"I know that he's not our biggest supporter" Mark said "He's going to fight the wedding?"

"No," Marcie said

"He's OK with it then?"

"No" Marcie said again. Mark looked confused. "Michael says that... he says that he doesn't support gay marriage but... he's not going to stand in Eric's way."

"Then... what's the problem?" Mark asked, tilting his head to the side.

"You don't... This is a huge step for gay rights..."

Mark smiled. "I know that as much as the next guy. And... believe me, I hope that one day if I ever find somebody..."

"You will" Marcie said.

Mark shrugged. "I know how much of a vow and how much of a commitment... it's a testament of love between two people. And... it would really be nice to get married and not have it be a big deal. But... you know what Marcie? I think... it's always going to be a big deal. There are always going to be those people who think that this is wrong, who think that being gay is wrong. But for every person who's against gay rights, there's a person who supports it. And then... there's Michael."

"What are you saying?" Marcie asked.

"Marcie..." he said. "Michael's not standing in your way. He's not asking you to choose between him and Eric and he's not asking you to give up what you believe in. Michael... he just doesn't agree. But even you said he's not standing in the way. He's trying Marcie. He's trying to keep an open mind."

"You think I should forgive him?"

"I can't tell you what to do" Mark said "But he loves you, Marcie. He really loves you. Don't lose that." Marcie sniffled, nodding. "You going to be OK?"

"Yeah," Marcie said. "I think so. Thanks for listening."

"Anytime" Mark smiled. "If you're up to it, we could catch up with the guys at Rodi's..."

"Thanks but... I have to make a call. Rain check?"

"Sure" Mark smiled. He leaned back as Marcie went upstairs. He was just shutting his eyes, drifting to sleep as the door opened and Nick entered. Mark had been exhausted, sleeping right through the entrance.

Nick paused, looking down at him for a moment, transfixed. He immediately shook his head hard, trying to knock every thought out. He took a deep breath to compose himself, heading up to the bathroom.

Some magic bullet, he thought locking the bathroom door and pulling the hypodermic out of his gym bag. He was still tired. He was practically exhausted. Forget partying, he couldn't even stay awake through dinner. He lowered the back of his pants slightly, poking the needle in, expelling the fluid. Nick let out a deep sigh, wrapping the needle. He paused a moment before slipping out of the bathroom, heading to his room. For now, he would sleep.


	7. Chapter Seven

Marcie sat on the edge of her bed, jockeying her cell phone between her hands. She thought for a moment before dialing, waiting as the line rang. "Hi, James." she smiled. "I'm good... is Eric home?.. Not yet?.. Oh, OK." she sighed. "Can you just--- tell him I called and--- it's not important. I'll call him tomorrow?.. Thanks, James... Bye."

Marcie hung up the phone with a deep sigh, falling back in bed. She stared silently in the darkness up at the ceiling, startled by a sudden loud boom in the hall.

"Son of a bitch!"

The hall light flicked on as Mark was awoken. He ran upstairs. Marcie opened her door. Nick was shaking his foot, having walked into a small table at the end of the hall.

"God... Ahh," he said "Who put this stupid thing here?"

"It's been there since we moved in" Marcie said. "Are you OK?"  
"What are you doing walking around in the dark, Nick?" Mark asked

"Why don't you mind your own freakin' business!" Nick yelled. Marcie backed away, shaken by Nick's rage.

"I'm backing off," Mark assured him. There was obviously something very serious going on in Nick's head and Mark wasn't about to get in his way. He didn't want Marcie to get in the middle of it either.

"What's wrong with him?" Marcie said nervously as Nick left them both standing in the hallway. "This seems like more than just normal Nick attitude."

"Be lucky that you don't have to share a room with him." Mark said. "Maybe he's on edge. The season's starting early this year. It is crunch time."

"You think so?" Marcie asked.

"It's gotta be." Mark sighed. "He's been working pretty hard, training. It is exhausting... on top of working the project."

"You're right" Marcie said. "He's been hitting the gym an awful lot these past few weeks. There's no getting him to slow down."

"This is a big season," Mark said. "He's got scouts from pro teams all over the country coming to see him play."

"He's good," Marcie said.

"You're telling me."

Marcie smiled. "I didn't know you were into football."

"I'm... not" he said "I had to write a piece... for the paper... a few...pieces..."

Marcie's eyes widened and a smiled showed on her face. "You are such a horrible liar." Mark became suddenly shy. "Mark... you're not..." she looked at him. "You have it bad."

"I don't" Mark defended.

"You do too" Marcie smiled. "You really have it bad for Nick."

"Marcie!" Mark tried to hush her. She smiled, knowing that she had hit the nail on the head. Mark blushed. "It was just a stupid thing. It doesn't even count because... well I guess I knew all along that the two of us don't bat for the same team. Besides... I'm so over it." Marcie raised her eyebrows. "He's straight Marcie." He paused. "Can we pretend we never had this conversation... please?"

Marcie nodded. "Right..."

"Not a word to anyone either."

"I swear," Marcie smiled. "Don't worry, Mark."

"So are you OK about before?" he asked her. "Did you call your brother?"

"How'd you know...."

"Family's important to you" he smiled. "I just figured that you'd need to talk to him after a day like you had. Did you get in touch with him?"

Marcie shook her head. "I called but... he wasn't home yet. I'm gonna call in the morning..." she paused. "I'm gonna... call it an early night" Marcie said. "Before Shannon gets home and wakes everyone up." Mark laughed. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Marcie" Mark said making sure that she got back to the room OK. He paused for a moment before going to the room that he shared with Nick. "Nick?" he said. Nick was laying back on his bed. "What's going on?"


	8. Chapter Eight

"Are you talking to me?" Nick said, sitting up. "We share the room. That doesn't mean I have to talk to you."

"Look, I can take your attitude. I can deal with it because I know that you have some personal vendetta against me. But when you start to go after Marcie..."

"That's right," Nick said. "You girls have to stick together."

Mark sighed, shaking his head. "Do you really... we got along before I came out. What does me being gay change?"

"It changes you!" he said, "The thought of it is disgusting. The whole thing... is disgusting. Guys... are not supposed to hook up with other guys. That's not the way things are supposed to be. I've heard it from the time I was a kid. It's disgusting and it's wrong."

"And that... makes you a homophobe."

"No," Nick stopped him. "There's nothing about you queers that scares me. It makes my stomach turn."

"So you go and you turn on the charm with the ladies?" Mark defended. "To prove what a man you are? Is that what getting those girls into your bed is for? Nick Messina, campus Casanova... the stud of Llanview University... any girl who's lucky enough to catch your eye..."

"Will you just shut the hell up!" Nick screamed. "Shut up, Mark!" He got right in his face. "You don't know... anything about me! You don't know me at all, so don't you dare... go around thinking that you know what's going on in my head!"

"Is getting involved with dozens of girls so much better than me being involved with a guy?... What does that make you?" Mark shook his head.

"Makes me straight," he said. "And you a queer... and in my book, a million times better." Nick went back to his bed, laying back. "Now if you're going to go to sleep, go to sleep. If not, I don't care. Just leave me the hell alone." He clicked the light off on his side of the room.

Mark sat there silent for a moment, letting out a deep sigh before turning off his own light. And the room went dark.

>>>>>>

Shannon had had enough 'fun' for one evening with the Love Crew at Rodi's. Actually, she had other things on her mind, primarily, Nick Messina and pledging for the SDD. She had gone to the hotel hoping to talk to John, but was shot down, finding out he hadn't arrived home yet. Shannon sighed, turning back towards the stairs.

"Hey..." Michael said bumping into her as he came up the stairs. "Shannon... what are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Mikey." she said . She looked at him, taking a deep breath. "Can I... talk to you?"

"John's not home, huh?" Michael said, heading down the hall to the suite he shared with Ron Walsh. Shannon followed him.

"Yeah well it's John's fault and now he's not even home for me to complain to."

Michael opened the door, letting Shannon enter ahead of him. "What did John supposedly do?"

"He talked me into getting involved more, and now I'm in majorly deep." Michael raised his eyebrows. "Major."

"It's not drugs is it?" he said.

"God... Michael!" Shannon said disgusted. "No! No I am not doing drugs. I'm not stupid! Besides..." she lowered her voice. "It's a lot more serious than that. I'm joining the sorority."

Michael almost choked. "Holy shi----"

"Don't even say a word." Shannon interrupted him. Michael raised his hands. "Look, I have to do this stupid task before pledging and--- you have to swear on your soul you won't say a word."

"Not a word." Michael said.

"I have to--- and not that it would be bad because the guy is--- OK, well he's a creep, but he's gorgeous and---"

"Shannon." Michael said.

"Right--- I have to hook up with Nick."

Michael's jaw dropped. "Messina?" he said "The creep who looks at women like pieces of meat? That Nick?"

"You said you wouldn't say anything." Shannon said.

"Have you lost your mind?" Michael said. "You know I don't think that's what John meant when he told you to get involved."

"It's supposed to be this huge feat... almost impossible."

"And you're seriously considering it?" Michael said "Where's your head, Shannon? To lower yourself like that..."

"If I turn it down now, I'll look like a chicken."

"If you turn it down now, you'll keep your dignity."

"You mean I won't look like a whore" Shannon said.

"I didn't say that," he said. "Listen to me. You know how dangerous this can be? You have heard Messina's reputation. You've heard it, Shannon. I am asking you not to do this because I don't want you catching anything. I don't want you to pick up something that could potentially kill you. Risking your life... your health... it's not worth it. Not for some stupid sorority. Just listen to me for once. Please." Shannon sighed shaking her head. "Shannon," she headed for the door, walking down the hall. "Shannon!"


	9. Chapter Nine

"Morning Love Crew!" Shannon called "Breakfast!" Everybody dreaded when Shannon made any meal. It was never edible, often times they were able to bounce it off the floors. they could never tell if her eggs were really milk for the coffee or her pancakes were discus for the track and field team. "Come on and eat. It's gonna get cold."

"Where the hell is Nick?" Riley said, coming into the kitchen. "Doesn't he believe in eating anymore?"

"He ran out of here early this morning," Mark yawned, sitting at the breakfast table. About a week and a half had passed since their meeting with Viki Davidson and still things were the same. Nick would take off in the morning because of football. He seemed at times to become even more belligerent with the housemates. Nothing had changed. "He's got a game today. He had to go warm up."

"Are we going?" Shannon said, banging her knife and fork against the rock hard pancakes. "We're not working at the site or anything. We should go."

Marcie looked at Riley and Jen. "I'm game."

Jen nodded. "Why not?" she smiled,

Mark looked down at his breakfast. "Sure" he said. "Sure, why not. Let's get out of this house for a while."

>>>>>>

"Nick Messina!" Sean called to him as he came into the locker room, sweating from his wind sprints. "Looking good, man. You got a scout coming today or something?"

"Ya never know who's watching." Nick said, working on catching his breath.

"Messina!" the coach called. "You got your father outside. Make it quick, alright."

"My old man?" Nick said. He pat Sean on the shoulder, heading out of the locker room and out to the field.

"Look at you," Frank Messina said as he saw Nick in the distance. "What have you been working out more? You got a lot bigger."

"We're getting ready for a game, Pop" Nick said.

"I thought I would let you know that you're gonna have a scout here today. You need to play like you've never played before."

"I always do, Pop" Nick sighed.

"This is your chance, Nicky," Frank said. "He's here to see you. He heard what a player you are. This is what you've been playing all your life for. Don't you disappoint me out there. Go win this game for the team, Nicky. You go out and win."

Nick took a deep breath. "I... gotta go, Pop." he said. "I gotta... I gotta go. We're gonna be getting ready to play. I gotta go." He turned, heading back to the locker room.

"Nick!" Frank called. "You win today son!"

>>>>>>

"It's been a while since I've actually been to a football game" Jen admitted as the Cougars took the field. "There he is... there's Nick."

Nick stood on the field, pulling off his helmet for a moment wiping the sweat that had already begun to drench his brow. He jogged out to the middle of the field, joining the huddle, breaking at the sound of the whistle.

The game began just like any other. Nick got a hold of the ball, the crowd going wild as he proceeded to run fifty yards from the end line before being tackled. He went to regroup, finding it hard to catch his breath, feeling an overwhelming pressure in his chest. He shook it off, going back to the line.

"They look great out there," Marcie said to Mark. "Must be all that practice. Look at him."

"He's the best player out there" Mark said. "If anyone on this team goes pro, it's gonna be Nick."

The game continued, Nick getting the ball once again. He made his way towards the end zone, managing to weave in and out of the other teams players. His speed suddenly decreased as if he was running only at a quick trot. He couldn't catch his breath, his heart beating a million mile a minute and then he got tackled.

The referee's whistle blew and the teams went to go back to the line, but Nick didn't move. the Love Crew leaned forward in their seats. Nick hadn't been taken down any harder than usual, but he didn't move. There was suddenly a crowd on the field around him. he seemed lifeless as the paramedics got to him, taking off his helmet. Mark could tell from where he sat that Nick wasn't breathing as the paramedics brought him to the ambulance.

Mark jumped from his seat, hurrying down out of the stands. "Mark!" Marcie called as the rest of the Love Crew got up also. Mark was already heading to follow the ambulance to the hospital. "Mark!" She called again, "Hold on we're coming with you!"


	10. Chapter Ten

The seven remaining students piled into the waiting room of the Hospital. Nobody had come out to talk about Nick's condition. The students weren't sure if it was good or bad that they hadn't seen a doctor yet.

"This is crazy" Mark said. "They should at least know something by now. You don't just drop like that. Nobody just drops like that."

"He was tackled, Mark" Marcie said. "He went down wrong."

Mark shook his head. "No," he said. "I've been watching Nick play long enough to know how he takes a tackle. Something isn't right."

"OK, so... we'll wait. We'll wait and they'll come out and tell us what's going on," Marcie said as Michael slowly made his way into the waiting room, "Michael?" she said. "How is he? Is he OK?"

"What happened?" Mark asked.

"Nick... he uh... his heart gave out on him." Michael said.

"Oh my God" Marcie said. "How? How? Nick is in better shape than any of us."

"That's what I... needed to ask you guys." Michael said. "He might have... taken something..."

"Nick?" Mark said. "On drugs? There's no way. No way. He's too into his body, his health, football..."

"His body, football..." Michael said. "Have you noticed any changes in his attitude? His mood,, anything?"

"Well he has been... more of a pain in the ass lately," Riley said.

"If that's at all possible," Jen said.

"Look," Mark interjected. "Nick's not on drugs. I share a room with him. I would know."

"His heart wouldn't just give out like that. Not with the shape he's in."

"He's been training really hard," Mark said. "He's been under a lot of pressure... maybe it's stress."

"He has been pushing the limits a bit" Marcie admitted.

"Is he gonna be OK?" Jen asked.

"He's in recovery now" Michael said. "He should be able to get out of here in a few days."

"Can we see him?" Mark said

"I think only one at a time"

"Mark..." Marcie said. "Why don't you go in?"

"Oh yeah" Mark laughed. "I'm definitely the first face he wants to see."

"Just as much as he'd want to see any of the rest of us"

"He's in room 212." Michael said. "Not too long though."

Mark nodded slowly, reluctant at first, but slowly making his way down to Nick's room. Michael turned, starting to head out of the waiting area.

"Michael" Marcie said going after him. "Michael?" he stopped, turning to face her. "I know it's probably not... the perfect time but... do you have a few minutes? Can we talk?"

>>>>>>

Mark slowly made his way into Nick's room. Nick looked so fragile in that bed, hooked up to the monitors. He looked towards Mark.

"Did we win?" he asked.

Mark shook his head. "Yeah..." he said "Yeah, 28-7. It was on the radio."

"Good" Nick said. He took a deep breath, resting his head back.

"OK..." Mark said. "I'm just gonna come right out and say it. What are you doing to yourself?"


	11. Chapter Eleven

"Can we please talk" Marcie said.

Michael took a deep breath. "If you feel like heading down to the cafeteria for some stale coffee and an old turkey sandwich." he said. Marcie smiled softly, nodding. They made their way down to the cafeteria.

"Michael..." Marcie said. "I've been thinking. I mean... really thinking. About us."

Michael immediately stopped, taking a seat, "Why do I have this strange feeling that I'm not going to like this?" he said.

"Just listen to what I have to say?" Marcie said softly. "Please?" Michael was silent. "This whole thing going on in my family" she said "With Eric and Ronnie and my Dad... I feel like it's going so... it's so overwhelming, Michael. And every time I think that I'm actually coming up for a breath, somebody keeps pushing my head under water."

Michael didn't speak. He only listened, nodding at what she was saying.

"They are so... My Dad and my brothers are so important to me. I can't even bear the thought of losing any of them. But if I side with Eric... My Dad and Ronnie... will never talk to me again. And if I side with them, not only will I be going against everything I believe in, but I'll be betraying Eric and I couldn't live with that. Either way, I'm gonna lose my family." Marcie tried hard not to cry. "I don't want to lose you too Michael. You're just as much an important part of my life as they are."

"Marcie..." Michael said. ""Sweetie.... I wish you didn't have to choose. This whole thing just stinks. But listen to me OK. Whether you side with Eric or with Ron... no matter what you choose, I'm gonna support your decision. I'm gonna stand behind you and I'm going to be there for you, even if I don't agree with it all. I love you Marcie and I want you to be happy." He got up and circled the table. "Come here," he said pulling her into his lap. "I know that I'm not the spokesman for gay rights. And I don't lie about still being a little uncomfortable around the subject, but I don't ever want to disrespect you and I don't want to disrespect your brother. He's your family. And if standing beside you means that in the long run that it costs me my friendship with Ron, I'm still gonna do it. I'm still gonna have your back, Marcie. Just... don't expect to see me at any of those gay rallies... not any time soon at least."

Marcie sniffled, nodding slowly. She cast her arms around Michael. "I'm so sorry," she said

"You don't have anything to be sorry about baby" Michael said. "OK, you don't. This is a sensitive issue. And it is a big deal. It's just gonna take some time, I'm willing to give it that time."

Marcie nodded. "Me too," she said "Me too, Michael." She hugged him again.

>>>>>>

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about" Nick said. "Is that why you came in here? To accuse me of something."

"I just want to know what you're doing. Because you know what, Nick. I lied for you out there. I looked in Michael's face and I told him that you weren't using. When both you and I know that you are."

"You're out of your mind." Nick said

"No, you're out of your mind!" Mark said. "You're not an idiot, Nick. You've got to know that whatever you're taking almost killed you."

"You don't know... anything about me!" Nick said. "You think I want to be here?! To be stuck here wearing this freakin' hospital gown. You think it was my plan to hit the ground out there when today was my chance... probably my only chance to prove that I could go pro?"

"No" Mark said "But I do think that you wanted to prove it to more than yourself. I think you wanted to prove it to more than the scout. Even you Nick... even you aren't as cruel and condescending as you've been these past few weeks. I just can't believe that you'd go so far as to take something to get an edge. You're smarter than that."

"Jesus, Mark! You're not my father!" Nick said.

"Yeah well I sure care a whole hell of a lot more about you than he does." It was out of his mouth before he even had a moment to think about it.

"Get out," Nick said softly.

"Where is he, Nick?" Mark said. "You're doing this to prove something to him. Where is he? You're here... and he's not."

"I said.... get out!" Nick yelled now. "Get the hell out Mark!"

"I'm gonna figure it out," Mark said. "I'm not going to let you do this to yourself. Not for him. None of us want you to get hurt Nick. Just think about that OK?" Mark sighed turning and stepping out of the room. Nothing could be done now, but he was set on finding out the truth. And he would do whatever it took to get to the bottom of things.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Shannon stealthily made her way down the hallway to room 212. This was so wrong... even for Shannon, but she figured it might earn her a cool nickname with the sisters. She smirked inwardly at the thought. 'Kick'em While They're Down' McBain. It was a bit long, but she would work on it.

She didn't even knock, slowly entering the room. "Hey , Nick," Shannon said. "You look better." Nick simply looked at her. "Do you feel better?"

"I'm tired" Nick said, trying to get rid of her.

"Wow, I could imagine," Shannon perched herself on the edge of his bed. "That must have been... so scary."

Nick raised his eyebrows. "Shannon... I'm tired, I want to get out of here sometime soon and the only way I'm going to do that is if you leave me alone to get some sleep."

"OK, on one condition."

"Anything if you'll leave me alone."

"I'll leave you alone if... if you have dinner with me." No point in coming at him right away.

Nick laughed. "You mean like a date? I don't do dates, Shannon. I've never done dating, I never will do dating."

"You just do sex," Shannon smiled.

It all ends up leading there anyway, right?" Nick said. "So I figure... why not skip all that crap in the beginning?"

"Why not?" Shannon smirked, leaning forward, pressing her lips squarely against his, letting it linger for a moment.

"Oh... my God," Jen had come into the room, not knowing Shannon was there. Shannon looked back towards the door and to where Jen stood. "Shannon...a minute... please."

Shannon rolled her eyes. "I guess you can have that sleep now, huh?" she said to Nick. She sighed, folding her arms across her chest and exiting the room. "What?" she said to Jen.

"What?" Jen said. "What are you doing in there... trying to make out with Nick?"  
"Who's making out with Nick?" Marcie said over hearing the conversation.

"I was not making out with him." Shannon rolled her eyes again. "I kissed him."

"You kissed Nick?!" Marcie said. "Why?"

Shannon took a deep breath, sighing. "Because... I'm pledging. They want me to... well you know."

"The SDD?" Jen said seeing Marcie growing uncomfortable. Marcie couldn't stay there another minute, turning from them abruptly.

"What's her deal?" Shannon said.

"The sorority..." Jen said. "God, Shannon. You have no idea what they did to her do you?" Shannon just looked at Jen. "They humiliated her. They tormented her because of her weight. The degraded her and they made her feel like she was worthless. They almost killed her. Madison Kensington... I know you probably don't know her now, but she was one of the sisters. She... her and her boyfriend, they threw Marcie in a dumpster and she almost died. She got this infection and... she passed it Al."

"Her boyfriend Al..." Shannon said. Surprisingly listening to what Jen was saying.

"Al couldn't fight off the infection and he died." Jen said. "Marcie... it took her so long to accept his death. Not that accept is even the right word... she blamed herself. Sometimes I think she still does. But it was those girls... what they did to her... nobody deserves that. Nobody. And by joining up with them... it doesn't make you any better." Jen shook her head. "Remember that Shannon. You just remember that when you're trying to get into Nick's pants." She turned, starting to walk away. "You remember what that makes you."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Marcie had taken off down one of the hallways, keeping up a steady pace until she hit a dead end, unable to go any further. She leaned her back against the wall, sliding down to sit on the floor. Tears streamed down her cheeks, leaving visible tracks.

"Marcie?" Michael had to look twice, going over to her. "Sweetie? What's wrong?"

Marcie wiped her eyes to no avail. The tears wouldn't stop flowing. "It's nothing, Michael," she said. "It's nothing. Please."

"Sweetie," Michael crouched beside her. "You can tell me anything. You know that. Is it Eric? Or your Dad?"

"No..." Marcie sniffles. "No it's just... I just remembered something. I was reminded of... I talked to..." Marcie paused. "I was just... reminded about what happened with the sorority and..."

"You talked to Shannon, didn't you?" Michael asked. Marcie nodded. "Oh, Marc," he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, sweetie."

"It hurts," Marcie rested her head on his shoulder. "It hurts to remember it. To remember what they did to me, all the things they said to me. But what hurts the most is... what happened to..."

"I know," Michael soothed her. "I know, sweetie. I know how much he meant to you. I know, it's OK to talk about him, I told you that, right."

"I know," Marcie said.

"Al will always be a big part of your life." Michael said. "You keep him in your heart, OK? You can do that."

Marcie pushed her lips against his. "I love you," she said "You know how amazing you are?"

"You make me that way," Michael said. "You know... I don't know where I'd be today if you hadn't come into my life." He paused. "No, you know what Marcie, you saved my life. I wouldn't be standing here today if it wasn't for you." He thumbed the tears from her eyes. "You changed me in ways that I never thought I could change. You're spectacular, Marcie." Marcie finally smiled, cupping Michael's cheek. "Come on," he said "Come with me."

"Where?" Marcie said as Michael got her to her feet. "Michael... where are we going."

"Just come with me," he smiled "You'll see. You'll like it. I promise you'll like it."

>>>>>>

There was only one way that Mark knew to get rid of some of his nervous energy. He emerged from the locker room at LU in his swim suit, towel draped over his shoulder as he adjusted his cap, straightening his goggles atop his head.

"So..." Mark didn't even want to turn, the last thing he needed right now was confrontation with the football frat boys, especially Ethan Harrison. "Solomon. Rumor has it you're a queer."

"Rumor's right," he turned around facing him. "But unless you're interested, I don't think it's any of your business." Sean stood behind Ethan, laughed. "You're not... interested Ethan, are you?" Mark poked at him. Sean's laughter grew.

Ethan spun to face him. "Will you shut the hell up, Sean," he said. "The queer thinks he's funny." Ethan moved closer to Mark, stance threatening. "Is that right, queer? You think you're funny?"

"What in the name of God is going on over here?" the coach said, coming out of his office on the far end of the gym. "Solomon, Harrison!"

"Nothing," Ethan said staring down Mark with a look of hatred in his eyes.

"Nothing," Mark said.

"That's what I like to hear." the coach said. "Now you boys were off to the showers. He looked at Ethan and Sean."

"Right Coach" Ethan said.

"And to the pool," he looked at Mark.

"Right, Coach," Mark said.

"Well..." the coach said. "What are the three of you waiting for? Scoot! Oh and boys..." They all stopped. "They next time you decide you want to start something, don't even think of doing it within a hundred feet of me."

"Oh don't worry, Coach," Ethan said with a hint of sarcasm. "We wouldn't even think of it."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"Michael, where are we going?" Marcie giggled as Michael led her down the hall.

He came to a stop outside a room. "Behind these doors lie wonders known only to a select few." He could see Marcie getting anxious. "There are only four people on the staff that have the key to this room, three of which I happen to know are not on duty today. So this, my dear, is a privilege." He swung the door open. "Behold, the beauty that is..."

"The empty hospital room." Marcie sounded disappointed.

"Not just that" Michael said. "It also doubles for sleeping quarters for those long shifts. Or for the privacy that is sometimes desperately needed."

"Yeah?" Marcie grinned.

"Absolutely," Michael said. "See now I know... that the accommodations aren't the greatest and the furnishings aren't top notch but..."

"But I have you here" Marcie smiled. "All I need is you. And I have you."

Michael extended his arms taking hold of Marcie, pulling her gently, slowly closer to him, planting a warm kiss on her lips. Marcie's response was electric, eyes shutting upon contact, pressing her body in closer, her hands moving up to tunnel her fingers through his raven hair. He allowed his tongue to part her lips slightly, brushing it ever so gently against hers at first before, allowing it to become completely entangled.

Marcie was lost in his arms, moving completely by instinct, allowing her subconscious to control all of her thought and movements as Michael led her over to the not so very large but oh so convenient bed that was pressed up against the wall. He sat her down, situating himself beside her, hands roaming to the back of her neck for a brief moment before finding their way to the front of her blouse, easing the buttons through the buttonholes.

Marcie allowed her blouse to drop off, as Michael lifted his own shirt over his head. They resumed their embrace, Marcie's bra clad breasts pressed tightly against the contours of Michael's bare chest. He devoured her mouth once again, fingers sneaking up to the front clasp of her bra, unhooking it, flesh now against flesh as he leaned her back.

The mystery remained how they managed to shed the remainder of their clothing, their bodies becoming tangled in the rough bed sheets. Marcie's legs entwined with Michael's as he pressed long hot kisses down her neck, causing her to squirm in pleasure as he settled on a sweet spot.

Moving slowly, Michael wrapped his arms around Marcie's waist pulling her closer to him, and then gently, but passionately pressed into her. Marcie let out a gasp arching her body upward as he filled her, emotions running wild, pleasure running through her entire self.

Suddenly there wasn't a worry or a care in the world. Nothing else seemed to matter now that they were together, two bodies becoming one. All life was pure ecstasy as they continued to make love.

>>>>>>

Shannon made her way back to the cottage. She knew she'd be the only one there, but she didn't really care. She could use the alone time anyway a time of reflection, some time to figure out how to get to Nick without sending Marcie into a downward spiral again. She turned the key in the door, entering.

"Shannon" Ron was standing in the entrance.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came looking for all of you... thought everyone would be here."

"Yeah..." Shannon said. "We had a situation over at the football game." Ron looked curious. "Nick got hurt... we all kinda went with him to the hospital."

"Is he OK?" Ron asked. "Is it serious?"

Shannon sat. "He's gonna be alright," she said "That's good at least."

"Don't sound too thrilled," Ron said sarcastically. "You'll hurt yourself." Shannon sighed. "Something going on with you and Nick? Not that it's any of my business."

"It's not" Shannon said as Ron took a seat beside her. "But there's nothing... going on with me and Nick." Shannon paused. "Let me ask you something."

"Sure."

"Have you ever... I don't know, like... had to do something but you weren't really into it? I mean it's no winning no matter what? If you don't do it you look like a chicken and if you do do it... you look just as bad?"

"You've got yourself into something deep."

Shannon rolled her eyes. "You don't have to tell me that" she said "I keep tell myself that. I don't even know why I'm telling you..."

Ron couldn't help but laughed. "Shannon... calm down OK? I bet it's not as bad as you're making it out to be."

"Let's face it, Ron." she said "There are not too many people in this town who particularly care about me. And I know I'm not usually the one care but... if I do this... thing, if I do it and do it right, I could actually get some people to sit up and take notice but if I do it, and I do it wrong... I think I'm just afraid of hurting the few people who already give a damn about me."

"You know, Shannon" Ron leaned forward. "There are people who care about. More than you know about." He paused. "And I think.... I don't think that this is something that I can tell you how to deal with. I think you just have to weigh the possibilities. Holding on to what you already have, or... risking it for more. It's not any easy thing to decide." He paused again. "But you do have to choose. Just think about it Shannon." Ron looked at her. "I'm here to talk to if you need it. Just... take some time to think."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Coming home from the hospital was worse than going in, Nick thought. His body ached, he had never thought that he would need the drugs as much as he did. What happened on the field had scared him, shaken him a bit, but he was still not swayed. He had felt the edge. He liked it, he yearned for it. There was no chance that what happened to him on that field would happen again. It would be like lightning striking twice.

Thanks to his quick thinking, Nick managed to get his hands on some more of the juice before going with the rest of the Crew back to the Cottage. They entered and saw Mark sitting with Ron, going over some of the plans.

"This isn't good, huh?" Julie said. Mark sighed looking up at them.

"Are those the plans? We're not going to be able to do this are we?" Jen asked.

"This all depends on your Triangle of Expectation." Ron said.

"Our who?" Shannon said.

"The Triangle of Expectation" Ron said again. He took a piece of paper and on it drew a triangle. At the left angle, he wrote 'GOOD'. At the right angle, he wrote 'CHEEP' and at the top angle, he wrote 'FAST'. "You have three options here." he said "we can do it Good and Cheep," he followed the side of the triangle. "but it won't be Fast. We can do it Cheep and Fast, but it won't be Good or we can so it Fast and Good, but it won't be Cheep."

"Cheep and Fast is out of the picture then" Riley sighed.

"We have a few months before the ground freezes." Hudson said. "I think we should go with the first option. Try to save ourselves some money."

"We're going to be working on this forever" Shannon complained.

"It's either that or you can do the stripping next time"

"We should leave that to Jen, she's a pro" Nick said.

Riley took a defensive stance. "Just get out of the hospital or not," he said "Don't think I'll think twice about kicking your ass."

"It's OK" Jen said holding back Riley's arm. "We're used to it by now. It's OK"

"You guys are never going to get anything done getting ready to kill eachother." Ron said.

"We need to really just think about this" Riley said. "We need to take a day and really plan this out. Plan it out around everything, around everyone's schedules because if this doesn't get done... we all fail. Remember that."

"We should give it a break for today" Marcie said. "Collect ourselves. We need that much. We can pick it up tomorrow."

"I'll be by in the morning" Ron said. The group broke, Shannon grabbing her wallet and heading out of the cottage alone. Ron was close behind her. "Not one for group activity I see" he said.

"I'm the one they blame for having to spend the year here anyway" Shannon said. " They still think I trashed the site."

"It's hectic." he said. "Everyone's on edge. I know how it can get with a big project like this."

"Yeah I bet you see this all the time back in Jersey." Shannon said as they walked, coming to a stop in Angel Square. She took a seat at the base of the statue. "This is not... my idea of fun. Not at all."

"You have a place to stay" Ron said. "People to stay with, something to do to keep you busy... it's not so bad."

"It's just not my thing" Shannon said. "I don't have a 'thing' I never did. I mean... Nick has football, Marcie's got her book, Mark's got lit review and the swim team... I don't have anything."

"Oh come on, Shannon" Ron said. "You're a smart girl. You've got to have something you like to do. Maybe you just don't know what it is yet."

"Let's see" she said "I got thrown out of two schools before coming to LU. I live with my Aunt because before he died, my father was a sleaze. The only person I was ever really close to was my mom and... I didn't even get to spend that much time with her. What do I have? Not much."

Ron felt for her. His heart ached, seeing her truly open up to him. He was reminded of his own mother, having only a few years with her as well. He knew how Shannon felt. "You have your friends." he said "You have me. I know you must hate when people tell you this but... I do know how you feel, Shannon. I'll listen." Shannon looked over at him and Ron smiled softly. "I'll... Come on I'll buy you lunch." Shannon smiled. "On me."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Ron held open the door to the diner, allowing Shannon to enter ahead of him. The took a seat at a booth closer to the counter. "So" Ron said. "I'm all ears. Anything that's on your mind, you can just spill."

"I don't have that much of an interesting life" Shannon said picking up her menu. "I don't think there's anything you'd wanna hear that you haven't heard already."

"You'd be surprised," Ron smiled. "I could garuntee you that my life up to this point has been far more predictable than yours has."

"Let me guess" Shannon laid the menu down. "You've been working construction since as long as you can remember, right? When what you really wanted to be when you grew up was... an accountant." she laughed

Ron laughed, shaking his head. "You're half right I guess." he said.

"OK" she leaned forward. "What deep dark secret of your past don't I know? Why don't you let me in on the inner thinkings of Ron Walsh?"

"Everything?" Ron asked. Shannon nodded. "Alright. I was about... six when Marcie was born... when my Mom died. The oldest of four kids, the rest of them all under five and now it was up to me to help Dad to... feed them to clothe them... I had to take care of all of them. I went to school during the day and at three o'clock, when all the other kids were playing baseball or watching those stupid after school specials, I would go home and I would help my Dad in the restaurant. I'd keep my homework by the sink... do a few questions when the dishes died down. Run upstairs.... we lived above the restaurant... to check on everyone else about every five minutes. Jerry cried for hours because he still thought that Mom was coming back. And Eric.... he was about three but, he would stay in the room with Marcie and neither of them made a sound. Not when they were together." Ron paused. "And then I'd run back downstairs, the dishes had piled up again, I'd finish them... do some homework, check on the kids.... it was this cycle. And pretty much as soon as they could handle their own, Jerry and Eric and Marcie... they all did the same thing. And we did it all the way through High School. I took off as soon as I graduated.... we didn't have enough money for college. I didn't go, Jerry didn't go. Eric.... joined the army but Marcie... she was the first one. She was the first one out of all of us to actually get into college."

"So what... what'd you do, where'd you go?" Shannon asked.

"I could never get far from New Jersey." Ron admitted. "I spent some time with a Company in New York. Did some construction there... picked up a few odd jobs for the extra cash. But eventually, I came back to Jersey, started a business not far from where I grew up. I've only been in Llanview for about a year. Since Al died, Marcie needed me here."

"That was really cool of you to stay" Shannon said. "I never really had anyone like that."

"Not even Michael or John?" he said

"Not really." she admitted. "I mean... John always had his work and Michael, he was a totally different person before he met Marcie. My Mom was the best. She totally understood me and she knew where I was coming from. She knew everything about me and even some stuff that even I didn't know." Shannon pushed back her tears. She hadn't shed them before and she wasn't about to let them go now. "My Dad was a creep. He was never home, always had a different woman. Even when my Mom was... even when my Mom was sick, he was sleeping around. I hated him. I still hate him. Even now that he's gone, I hate him so much. I hate what he did to her, I hate how much he hurt her. And what he did to me. The things that he did.... I hate...." The tears finally spilled over. Tears that Shannon had been holding back for so many years. They fell in waterfalls and Ron stood, going beside her in the booth.

"Hey..." he pulled her closer. "Shh... it's OK. It's OK Shannon." She was shaking in his arms. "Come on... let's get some air. It's OK." he stood with her, leading her back out to sit at the foot of the statue once again. "That's OK... shh..."

"I hate him, Ron. I hate him...."

He rubbed her back gently. "He's not going to do anything to you again. He's not going to ever hurt you again, Shannon. He can't OK, I promise." He gently kissed her forehead comforting her. "I promise."

Shannon pulled back, tears leaving tracks down her cheeks as she looked at him. She was a mess, makeup running, eyes beat red. The motion was sudden, Shannon cast her arms around Ron's neck, both of them moving at the same time to meet the other's mouth. It was unexpected, it was sudden, but it was welcomed on both ends. The contact remained slow but soon they found themselves lost in eachother's embrace, worries fading away.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Nick tossed himself back on his bed, football in his hands, tossing it up in the air a few times. Mark crossed over to his own bed, looking at Nick.

"You got a problem?" Nick asked. "Quit staring, you're creeping me out."

Mark shook his head. "You know," he said. "I've stopped letting that bother me a while ago." He crossed the room, eyeing up the top of Nick's dresser. "You know..." he continued. "I meant what I said. I', going to figure out what's wrong with you. I'm going to figure it out sooner or later, Nick, so why don't you just tell me?"

"Because first of all, there's nothing to tell. And second of all, even if there was, I wouldn't say a word to you."

Mark took a deep breath, giving him a nod. "OK." he said "That's the story you're gonna go with, fine."

Good," Nick said. "Now leave me alone." He went back to tossing the football up in the air. Mark looked around. There was no way he was going to be able to find out what Nick was using. Not for a while at least. "Will you sit down, you're making me nervous."

"Afraid I'm gonna pounce, Nick?" he said. "Because I just can't wait to get my hands all over you, right? Afraid you're gonna wake up one night and find me staring over at you? Because you're some great gift?"

"Just shut the hell up, Mark."

"I didn't hit a nerve did I?" Mark said. "You're always making such a big deal about me being gay. You're always the one bringing it up. It's like you're fixated on it."

"I am not fixated on anything." Nick said "And don't you even suggest that I am."

Mark sighed. No use in getting Nick ready to kill him. Not in the condition he was in at least. Mark was still worried about him. If he was on drugs, he was still using. And if he was still using, there was still a chance that Nick could hurt himself again.

"Fine," Mark said. "It's over. I'm dropping it." He walked over to the shut door, blocked by Nick's gym bag. He leaned down to move it out of the way when Nick jumped.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nick said. "Don't touch my stuff."

"I'm just... moving it out of the way." Mark said gently.

"Yeah well... don't." Nick jumped up, grabbing the bag from his hands. "Keep your hands off."

Mark noticed his nervousness. It was then that he knew that what he was looking for was right under his nose. Literally. "Is that it?" Mark said. "Is that where it is... what you've been taking?"

"I told you..."

"I know what you told me," Mark said. "So why don't you prove it?" Nick didn't move. "Prove it, Nick." Mark said, grabbing the bag. Nick wouldn't let go, tugging it like they were two children fighting over a toy. Mark wasn't afraid of Nick, confident he could hold his own against the football player.

The struggle continued for a moment before the bag hit the floor, its contents spilling, Nick's stash coming into plain view. Mark took a look at the needle and then at Nick. He quickly swooped down to pick it up.

"Steroids?" Mark said. "You're shooting yourself up with steroids, Nick?"

"No," Nick said. "No. What are you crazy. I don't know what that's..." Mark eyed the needle, thinking quickly. He slowly removed the cap. "What are you doing?"

"Well you're telling me it's a clean needle." Mark hovered it over his fingertips. "Then it won't matter. It'll be like a pin prick. No big deal, right?" He slowly began to lower the needle.

"Mark, stop!" Nick said. "Just stop, I used that."

Mark held the needle up. "You're killing yourself!" he said. "You're killing yourself, Nick. For what? You're not gonna be doing anything if you keep pumping yourself with this stuff. You're not invincible."

"Don't tell me..."

"Don't, Nick," Mark said. "Stop using this stuff. Stop telling yourself that your a Superman. Even Superman had his Kryptonite." He tossed the needle to the ground. "And this is yours."

"I have everything under control. I don't so it a lot."

"You do it enough for it to make your heart stop beating. You could have died on that field, Nick. In front of all those people. In front of that scout."

"But I didn't." he said

"So you keep doing it?" he said. "You got lucky once."

"I don't get lucky. It had nothing to do with lucky."

"Oh," he said. "I see... you can't play without it. You need it to make All State, you need it to go Pro, you need it to be able to play. Because without shooting up, you're just as much of a football player as... Julie is."

Nick laughed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're so afraid of letting your Dad down that you pump yourself full of this stuff looking for an edge. What'd you find, Nick? You found yourself kissing goodbye to a chance at pro ball and you wound up in the hospital with tubes in your arms. Is getting an edge really worth that?" He paused. "I'll tell you what, you ask Marcie what using drugs to get an edge can lead to. You ask her what it's like to watch somebody you care about die because they made the decision to get that edge." Nick was silent, shaking his head. "You know what I think? I think you're selfish. You're so worried about moving yourself ahead, did you ever think once what would happen if Coach called one of those random tests? You'd be off the team completely. You'd get expelled, Nick and then all of us... me and Julie and Hudson and Riley and Jen and Shannon and Marcie, we'd lose this project. Because you can't work when you're expelled. And if one of us pulls out, we all fail. Remember that?" Mark paused again. "You're a coward. You can't face any of this and that's why you're using."

"I am not a coward!" Nick said.

"Then prove it!" Mark said. "Be a man and ask for help to get off this stuff. Prove to yourself that you don't need it. Prove to yourself that you can get that scout to come back to watch you play. Prove to yourself that you can go pro. Because I know you can, Nick. I know you can, if you would just ask for help."

Nick was silent as they simply looked at eachother. Neither moved for a moment before Nick turned and sat back down on his bed. Mark sighed, shaking his head. He reached for the door knob.

"Mark..." Nick said as Mark turned to face him. His words were simple, but the expression on his face spoke loudly. "Help. I need help."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"You look like you're feeling a lot better," Jen said to Marcie as they entered the kitchen. Jen opened the refrigerator, pulling out the milk. "Are you and Michael OK now? I know that you two have been on edge lately."

Marcie nodded. "We... talked" she smiled. "Michael said that he's gonna try to understand what's going on with Eric and I... well I promised I'd try not to nag him so much about it."

"As long as you two are talking again," Jen smiled. "That's what really matters."

"You're right" Marcie said. "We love eachother. We do, and that's stronger than anything." She smiled as Mark came into the kitchen.

He went into the refrigerator, taking out a few bottles of water. "Marcie?" he said. "You think you can do me a favor and get my assignments for the next few days? Nick's too?"

Marcie looked at him curiously. "Yeah... sure. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing that can't be fixed." Mark said. "But we're not going to be at the site for a while. Do you think you guys can... handle it without us?"

"We'll tell the others something." Jen said sensing the urgency and importance in Mark's tone. "Don't worry about it."

"Thanks, guys," Mark said. "Oh and... no matter what you hear coming from our room... don't come in. Don't even come near the door, OK?"

"OK," Jen and Marcie said in unison.

"OK," Mark said. He turned, leaving the kitchen.

Marcie and Jen looked at eachother. "What do you think it is?" Jen asked. Marcie was silent for a moment. "Marcie?"

"I'm afraid to think about it," she admitted. "But Mark... would ask for help if he needed it. I know he would."

>>>>>>

Shannon slowly pulled back, her hands still on the back of Ron's neck, her forehead resting against his. Neither of them said a word, Ron gently running the backs of his fingers over her cheek. Shannon smiled softly. He leaned on, kissing her again, letting it linger. Shannon pulled away.

"Ron..." she said "This is wrong."

"Why?" he asked. "Why's it wrong?"

"Because... you live with my cousin. He's dating your sister. Doesn't that... I don't know... kinda make us family or something, I mean if Marcie and Michael ever..." Ron placed his finger against her lips, hushing her.

"That's crazy, you know that?" Ron said. "You know how much sense that makes?"

"You don't really..." Shannon pulled back completely. "You don't really want to... have anything to do with me, Ron. Nobody's ever wanted to have anything to do with me. I'm unlovable."

"Who told you that, Shannon? That's not true. You're smart, you're sweet... Shannon, you're beautiful Whoever told you that you're unlovable was a liar. Because I do want something to do with you. I don't think this was wrong. I don't think it was a mistake."

"You're not interested in me," Shannon lowered her head. "You can't be."

Ron moved closer to her, taking Shannon's hands into his, gazing at her for a moment before leaning in once again to capture her lips. "I am," he said. "I'm interested in seeing where we can take this. I'd like to find out... if you do, Shannon." She simply looked at him. "We can start slow... dinner maybe? What do you say, Shannon? "

Shannon smiled, feeling Ron's hand still in hers. She looked into his eyes surprised, but happy. She nodded. "It's a date."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Mark walked back into the room that he shared with Nick, putting the water bottles, down near the beds. "You're gonna need these." he said. "Nick... I need you to be straight with me if you really want my help. I need to know if what I found was it. If that's all you have."

Nick nodded. "That's it. That's all."

"This isn't gonna be easy" he said. "This isn't going to be like the few days in the hospital. This is going to be you, completely dry." He paused. "I have the door locked. I don't have a key. You don't have a key. We are locked in here, got it?" Nick sighed, nodding. "So I guess... you just make yourself comfortable, we're gonna be here for a while."

Nick fell back on his bed with a sigh. "Why are you doing this? I mean... we're not like the best of friends or anything. Why do you even want to do this for me?"

"Because we were friends, Nick." Mark said. "Before any of this. I don't want who we are to get in the way. And... no matter how you look at it, I do still consider you a friend. We've already spent close to three months together. We're all pretty much like family."

Nick sat up a bit. "You know..." he said. "We have spent all that time together, half of it in the same room and... I don't really... know anything about you. Nothing at all."

"I never thought you'd be interested."

"Well we're gonna be here for a while," Nick sighed. "I'd like to know. It'll keep my mind off everything."

Mark knew that it wasn't going to be that easy, but he was willing to try everything to keep Nick calm for now. "OK" he said. "OK, I... grew up in Mississippi, spent the whole beginning of my life there with my folks, my brother..." Mark's voice trailed off at the end of the sentence.

"I didn't know you have a brother." Nick said.

"Yeah... he was... my twin. It was like looking in the mirror everyday."

Nick looked at him. "What happened?"

"He uh... he went out to celebrate with a bunch of his buddies after graduation. And all I remember is... waking up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat and just knowing something was wrong." He paused. "And then the phone rang and I heard my mother scream and... I knew." Nick was silent. "The car he was in... stalled on the train tracks and... Jack couldn't get out..."

Nick couldn't speak for a moment. "I'm sorry" he said "Mark..."

"It's been four years but... I still can't really go home. My parents don't look at me the same because when they see me, they see him. And I can't stand the look on my mom's face. The pain in her eyes... I don't think I could see that again."

"So you don't go home at all?"

Mark shook his head. "Holidays are the worst" he said "And can you just imagine now, them finding out that I'm gay? Talk about throwing their whole life into ruin. The only one who can carry on the name and that is not going to happen." Mark paused. It was the first time that Nick hadn't had something to say about his being gay. Mark looked at him. "So that's pretty much it... in a nutshell." Nick leaned back in bed again as Mark unscrewed the top from the Poland Springs. "Here, you'd better have some of this." he paused. "It's gonna be a long night."


	20. Chapter Twenty

A/N: This part contains language that is a bit harsher than might be heard on the show.  
-----------

Shannon ran around her room, throwing her clothes all around the floor, looking for something to wear. "Shannon" Marcie said, entering. "My God... what are you doing here?"

"Looking for something to wear," Shannon said. "Do I look OK? I look horrible. I know I look horrible."

Marcie giggled. "Shannon, you look fine." she said. "You look fine, what's the matter, do you have a date or something?" she teased. Shannon walked out of the room and headed downstairs. "You do?" Marcie smiled. "Shannon, you have a date. Who? Who are you going out with?"

"It's dinner." Shannon said.

"OK... spill," Marcie smiled as the bell rang. She went to answer the door, swinging it inward. Who is he...Ronnie." Ron stood in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

Shannon smiled, seeing him. "I'm here for Shannon."

"Shan..."

"We're getting dinner," Shannon smiled. "Ready to go?"

Marcie's eyes widened. "Yeah," Ron said. "I'll be there in a second, OK?" He waited as Shannon went out to the car, looking at Marcie.

"Ronnie," Marcie said. "You and Shannon?"

"Yeah," he said. "I'm taking her to dinner."

"Shannon?" Marcie was still in shock. "Ronnie, she's almost ten years younger than you."

"Oh don't give me that, Marcie," Ron said. "Michael is older than you and I didn't have anything to say about that."

"Michael is not that much older than me." she said. "Not ten years."

"I really am not having this conversation with you, Marc. Who I date... really is none of your business and you have... no say in it. I'm going to dinner."

"Ronnie..." Marcie said as Ron turned from her and stepped out of the cottage. "Ron!" She sighed, watching him get into the car with Shannon, driving away.

>>>>>>

Mark checked his watch, waiting as every minute seemed to click by slower than the one before. Nick had grown very silent in the last hour and Mark didn't really know what to make of it. He got up, passing Nick a water bottle.

"I don't want the freaking water," Nick said. "How much longer do I have to stay in here?"

"Until it's all out of your system. Just until it's all out."

"Yeah, well it's out." Nick said. "I want to get out of here. That's it, I'm cured, open the door."

"I don't have a key?" he said. "I told you that when we started. We're locked in here, Nick."

"That's bull," he said. "Open the door and let me out!" Mark was terrified, but stood his ground. "You can't keep me in here."

"I can try" Mark said. "And I'm going to. So you scream and yell and you can trash this whole room if you have to, but you're not getting out and I'm not opening this door."

"Why are you doing this?" Nick's mood changed so suddenly. "Mark, why... are you doing this to me?" He sunk back on his bed.

"You're sick." he said "You're sick, Nick. I want to help you. You're gonna be OK, you can do this I know you can." Mark sat on the edge of Nick's bed. "How about um... I told you about me. What about you? Tell me about you, Nick. Anything." He hoped that it would at least keep his mind off of the drugs.

"There's nothing..." Nick said.

"Come on, Nicky," Mark said. "There has to be something..."

"Don't call me that," Nick said quickly. "Don't call me that. My Dad calls me that, I hate it." Nick shook his head. "It's all I ever heard. 'You gotta go win one for the team, Nicky. This is what you were meant to do, Nicky. Don't you let me down, Nicky.' My whole life. Even when I played peewee, even then if the team lost, it was my fault. 'Why didn't you run with the ball, Nicky? What are you a little girl? What are you a little faggot, Nicky? Is that what you are, a faggot? Maybe you should be a cheerleader, because you sure as hell can't play football.' And I was gonna show him. I practiced for hours and hours and I made quarterback my freshman year in High School. And every college wanted me. They wanted me to play ball for their school. But my Dad came to LU and I had something to prove. That I was better than him. That I could do what he couldn't do. That I was good. I was good enough to go pro. And I was gonna show him. I was gonna play ball. I wouldn't have to be stuck living in New York working in my old man's garage rotating tires and changing oil. I was gonna show him that I wasn't some fairy queer and that I could play ball."

"What about you?" Mark said "What do you want? Is this what you want?"

"I always loved playing football." he said "Even when my Dad was on my back about it. I remember when I was a kid... when I just started playing, my mom used to come to watch me play." He laughed a little. "She actually came to watch me get tackled. I was five. The jersey was too big, it covered my knees. I think I tripped on it once or twice but... she was always so proud of me. No matter what she was always so proud." Nick paused, wiping his eyes. "And then one day... it was a Saturday, it was raining. I mean really raining. I um... I woke up and... I came down for breakfast and... nobody was there. The table was empty and I asked my Dad, I said....'Dad, where's Mom' and he didn't move from his chair, he was reading his paper and he said... 'Your mom's not here, go get dressed, you're gonna be late for practice.' He told me like she wasn't home, like she had gone out to the store on the corner. It's not until I get to practice, all the coaches looking at me, one came up to me and asked me... if I was OK, if I should sit the next few out. I was five. I was five years old and I had to find out that my mother was dead from my coach and not my own father."

"I'm sorry, Nick" Mark said

He sniffled. "And when I went home and asked my Dad... and he finally told me, I cried. I cried so hard and you know what he said to me? He said 'Jesus, Nicky, stop crying like a girl. People see you crying like that and they're gonna think I'm raising a faggot.' I was five. I was five years old and my mother died and he was worried about people thinking I was queer. He was always like that. Always, my whole entire life. I had to go through High School with a gorgeous girl on my arm or I was gay. If I didn't boast about scoring with all the cheerleaders, I was gay. I was always just a little faggot to him, until the colleges came wanting to recruit me. Then all of a sudden he was proud. And look at me now." Nick said. "Trying to prove something to him. You know what..." he looked at Mark. "I have nothing to prove. I have nothing to prove to him. Not about what I'm capable of. Because I know what I'm capable of." Nick paused. "And another thing..."

Mark was caught completely off guard as Nick came towards him, pressing their lips together. It was powerful, Mark was overwhelmed, but soon relaxed himself in shock. Shock of something that he had never thought possible.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Mark was so in shock that he couldn't move. This wasn't just a kiss made to prove a point. It had feeling, it was intense but had a direction, like something that had been bottled up for a life time. Mark didn't move. He was too taken by surprise to even respond, but he felt Nick's lips against his and he felt the time go on for what seemed like forever. He was sure that once Nick realized what he was doing, Mark was going to get slugged.

Nick pulled back, speechless, seemingly scared to death of what he had just done. It was almost a look of panic that painted his face.

"Nick... it's OK" Mark said gently.

"I don't know what... I'm not gay." Nick stood now. "I don't know what I..."

Mark pursed his lips. "You don't have to be ashamed. There's nothing wrong with being gay."

"I'm not gay!" Nick screamed.

Mark remained calm, his voice gentle and steady. "I wasn't the one who made the first move. You kissed me Nick." Mark paused. "You kissed me."

"I... no."

"Nick... look," Mark sighed. "I'm not going to tell anyone, OK. Whatever we say in here, whatever happens in here, it stays in here. I have no intention of outing you to anyone. But you have to know that there's nothing wrong with it. There's nothing wrong with you. You're still the same person you've always been. Now you're just... you've been hiding this for so long, you've pushed this so far down that you've come to believe that it's not true. You believe it can't be true, but Nick, just now..." he paused. "Denying this to yourself isn't going to make it go away. It isn't going to change things. You are who you are. You were born that way. You can say it, Nick. Maybe if you just say it... outloud. Maybe that would help?"

"I'm not gonna say anything" Nick shook his head. "No way."

"Nick, if you just say it. It's not that bad. Really. You're gonna have to say it sooner or later. Just say it. You know I'm not going to judge you. If you just say it."

"I'm not going to say it."

"Just say it Nick."

"Alright! I'm gay! I'm a big queer. I'm a faggot, alright!" Nick sank back on his bed. He took a deep breath."

"It's not the end of the world," Mark said. "Nothing came to a crashing halt. We're all still here."

"And if you tell anyone about this I'll kill you."

"I told you Nick," Mark said. "What goes on in here, stays in here. You have my word. I know that it's not easy. Nobody has to know. Nobody has to know anything, Nick. This never happened, OK?"

"How am I supposed to pretend it never happened? You tell me that. I know what I did. I know what I did, Mark. I... did something that I thought I'd never do. Something I should have never done. "

"Be who you are? Nick, pretending that you're straight, trying to convince yourself that girls are the way to go, it's gonna scar you. You just admitted to yourself that you are gay. And that's a big step."

"But now I've opened myself up to so much. To a lifestyle, to disease..."

Mark shook his head. "You really are clueless, aren't you?" he said. "You're worried about AIDS... and HIV? Just because you're gay doesn't mean that you get AIDS. Plenty of heteros get it too. You know it's a tough reality, Nick, but if you shared that needle, you could have got it. If you slept with as many girls as you say you did... which I doubt... but if you had, you could have got it. Just because you're gay doesn't make you a breeding ground for it. It's all about safety and taking precautions, just like it is if you were straight."

"That doesn't make it any easier." Nick sighed. "I just admitted something to myself that I've been taught my whole life is wrong, and disgusting. I believe it. You tell me how I'm supposed to get over that."

"You live your life" Mark said. "You have your friends. Friends won't judge. The real ones anyway. You have me." Mark paused. "I know that doesn't seem like much, but my lifeline... with Marcie, it's been a big help when I came out to you guys. It still is." he paused again. "You got to let this soak into your brain. I'll do whatever I can to help you. Think of me as your inside source." He laughed

Nick shook his head, managing a laugh. "There isn't a book is there?"

"Being Gay For Dummies?" Mark said. "If there is, nobody told me about it. It sure would have helped though." He paused. "There's nothing easy about being different. But... for what it's worth, I won't judge you. And... I know if you ever were ready to come out, nobody in this house would judge you either. But wrap your brain around it first. I'll do what I can to help. Just ask."

"After everything I did to you" Nick said. "What I said, how I acted... You're still willing to help me with all of this."

Mark nodded. "We all need friends, Nick. There are always things that we can't do on our own. I just like to be there for mine. Because some day I might need somebody to lean on. Kinda like helping eachother. I cherish that."

"Well thank you," Nick said.

Mark smiled. He looked at his watch, surprised at how much time had passed. "We should get some sleep." he said "See how everything goes in the morning."


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Mark had hardly allowed himself to sleep during the night, worried that Nick would really start to react terribly to the withdrawal. But with the exception of a few bouts with chills and shakes. The rest of the night seemed to go by relatively easy. But Mark couldn't get his mind off of his last encounter with Nick, that kiss.... that kiss was driven and he couldn't stop thinking about it. So as he sat awake until the sun rose, Mark's mind kept going back. He could still feel Nick's lips against his, he could still taste him, and he savored that, knowing that he would never experience it again.

Nick tossed gently as Mark reached over for the bottle of water. "What time is it?" Nick asked.

"About noon," Mark replied. "You slept most of the day away." he handed over the bottle. "How do you feel?"

"Like I'm dying" Nick said. "Am I dying?"

"Hardly. Drink that."

Nick took a long sip from the bottle. He sighed, managing to sit himself up in bed. "Umm... listen... about last night..."

Mark shook his head. "Nick... forget it. It's no big deal. I won't tell anyone. I swear."

"Just listen," Nick said. "Just... I know I've been a jerk. I am... more than aware of that. But," he took a deep breath. "I'm not a liar though and I'd be lying if I said I didn't... feel something last night." He paused. "It's not something I'm all that comfortable with and... it's not something that I want the world to know about."

Mark nodded. "I understand that."

"But... this is going to sound really stupid and go against everything I was all about when I came in to this project." Nick paused again. "But what I felt with you... last night... it felt right. I'm scared to death about it but... I want to feel it again."

"Nick..." Mark said. "What are you saying? You'd want to do it again? With me? While you're in your right mind?"

"That's what I'm saying," he said. "I didn't think I'd every be saying it, but yeah. What do you think?"

"The two of us." Mark said. "As a... couple..?" Mark couldn't even fathom it. "An under the cover of darkness type thing."

"I'm not ready to broadcast it" Nick said.

"I understand" Mark nodded. "I can't... go back in the closet, Nick, but I won't force you out." He paused. "Are you sure about this? I mean... are you sure that you're not rushing yourself. This is all so new and..." Nick leaned forward, capturing Mark's lips again. He allowed the kiss to linger for a moment before pulling back. "OK," Mark said lazily.

>>>>>>

It was nearing three o'clock. Marcie sat in the quad at LU, letting the breeze blow her hair absently. She stared off, letting her mind wander, not noticing Michael walk up beside her. She jumped, hearing her name.

"Sorry," Michael said. "Marcie I didn't mean to scare you."

Marcie looked over. "Oh... it's OK," she said "I was just... I was sitting here, thinking"

Michael took a seat beside her. "About what?"

"Everything" she said "About Eric and Ronnie. Mostly about Ronnie. He... he has a new girlfriend."

"You don't sound too thrilled." He said. "What's the matter, you don't like her?"

"Oh no" Marcie sighed. "She's fine it's just... she's a lot younger and I don't think she's really right for him."

"Why not?"

"Just because... I don't know. I know Ronnie and I can't see this at all. They don't have anything in common..."

"But he likes her" Michael said. "It's Ron's choice, Marcie."

Marcie shook her head. "You say that now, if you only knew who he was dating."

"Come on," Michael laughed, "You make it sound like she's a kid. It's not like he's dating Shannon or anything." Marcie looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Ron is dating Shannon?"


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**A/N: Contains strong language and hate crimes.**

Mark stepped out of the pool, taking a towel and draping it around his neck. The football team was out on the field practicing and Mark wanted to be out of the locker room before the team decided to hit the showers.

He made his way over to his locker, taking off his swim cap and dropping it to his side. This was only his first week back after the steroid situation and it felt good to get back in the pool. It was relaxing, helped to clear his mind. He opened his locker and pulled out his clothes, feeling a hand on his waist from behind. Mark spun around.

"What are you doing here?" Mark asked. "Aren't they going to miss you out on the field?"

"I'm still 'recovering'," Nick said. "I need breaks to stay in top shape." He smiled as Mark rested his back against the lockers. "They're essential."

"I see," Mark said. "So what are you doing in here?"

"It's two thirty," he said. "You swim for an hour and a half after lunch, I figured you'd be here."

"Yeah, dripping wet." Mark laughed. "How appealing."

"I'm not complaining," Nick smiled. He paused. "I'm gonna take a few more laps and then head back to the cottage, grab a shower there."

"Yeah, I've gotta check out what's going on over at the lit review Then I gotta head out to get some food... it's my night to make dinner."

"Nothing disgusting, please." Nick said.

Mark laughed, shaking his head "Right," he said. "I'll try to remember that."

"I better got," Nick said, kissing him quickly. "Later."

"See ya later," Mark smiled as Nick headed back out to the field. He turned back to his locker, beginning to dress, rubbing the towel over his hair. He shut it loudly, spinning the lock and heading towards the door.

"Well look who we have here, Sean" Ethan said, standing in the doorway. "Queer Solomon. What do you say, faggot?"

"Get out of my way, Ethan." Mark said.

Ethan laughed. "Coach isn't here to help you this time."

"Look I... I don't want any trouble, guys."

"We're gonna show you what we really think about you faggots." Ethan said as Sean caught Mark off guard, pinning his arms behind his back, holding them there as Ethan slugged him. Mark doubled over, air expelling completely from his lungs and Ethan hit him again. Mark fell to the floor and Sean moved around towards the door.

"Ethan" Sean said as Ethan kicked Mark, continued kicking him. "Ethan, man, come on. Come on! That's enough, let's get out of here!"

Ethan gave Mark one last hard kick, looking down at him with an evil smirk before heading out of the locker room with Sean, leaving Mark lying on the ground.

>>>>>>

"OK, I'm giving him five more minutes and then I'm going for pizza," Shannon said, nibbling on some crackers. "He should be here by now."

Marcie walked downstairs. "Mark's still not here?" she said . "This really isn't like him at all."

"Tell me about it, I'm starving," Shannon complained. "Where is he?"

"Mark?" Nick asked, coming down from the shower.

"Yeah, he's still not back yet," Shannon said as the doorbell rang. Marcie went over to answer it as the others piled into the room.

"Oh, President Davidson," Marcie said. "We were supposed to have a meeting today? Mark's still not back yet..."

"This isn't a scheduled meeting," Viki said. "It's about Mark."

"What about Mark?" Shannon asked.

"There was an incident at the school. Mark was... beaten pretty badly. He was taken to the hospital."

"Is he alright?" Nick said.

"I can bring some of you down there with me."

"I can drive the other half," Jen said urgently " We should go. Let's go, we have to go."

>>>>>>

They weren't allowing anyone in to see Mark. He lie in intensive care, bloodied and bruised, covered in wires and tubing. Not even Michael could manage to get the Love Crew in to see him. They were told to go home for the evening. It was late that night just as the nurses were switching shifts when the doors opened.

Quietly and sneaky, Nick made his way over to Mark. It was hard to look at him, unsure if Mark could even hear him. He looked horrible, He had a severe concussion, cracked ribs and numerous other injuries.

"I don't know if you can hear me" Nick said softly, trying not to draw attention to himself, knowing that he only had a limited amount of time before the nurse came back. "I don't know who did this to you, Mark but I'm going to find out. I know exactly where to start. I'm at the line here and it's time to make a decision. I'm gonna find out who did this to you. I swear."

TBC in Next Installment, _Pushing Aside The Demons_


End file.
